Conflicting Interests, Chapter one
by Maraudinqq
Summary: Charlotte Wakefield, an American witch transferring to Hogwarts has a lot in store for her in her adventures at her new school. She is very close with her cousin Draco and her family has always been rather involved in the dark arts but what will happen when her new life brings her away from all of that? HarryXOC NevilleXOC


Conflicting Interests chapter one. 

* * *

**Hey everyone! Writer here! (call me kay please) This is my first story, and I will update it every week unless I'm super busy with school! (I'm a freshman in college). I**

**actually drew the OC from this story, if anyone wants to see her, I'll make a character details chapter thing Also, this is set in 4th year and will progress from there.**

**aaannnd end.**

* * *

Charlotte Wakeland walked cautiously among the muggles at kings cross station, maneuvering about the crowd with her trunk and her owl , Semma , trailing behind. It

was very crowded at the station and among the sea of people around her, Charlotte couldn't help but feel a certain unease. 

She hated crowds, in fact, people in general made her nervous. Being a transfer from The New York Academy of Magic, she had no clue how to find the 'platform 9 ¾ '

she had been told to board the Hogwarts express at and she was close to giving up. Then, out of the corner of her eye she spotted her cousin Draco and her aunt and

uncle standing between platforms nine and ten. 

"Draco! Draco, over here!" She shouted out to him, the sight of familiar faces calming her as she began trying to push her way to where they were, . His eyes squinted

a bit, looking around, before he finally spotted her. 

"Charlie!" He exclaimed, then turned toward his parents and stated

"Mother, father, I'll be back in a moment, I'm going to go and help Charlie with her things" which

earned him a nod of approval from his father and a warm smile from his mother before he turned away. 

He casually walked up to her, chuckling a bit at how she was struggling to get her luggage through the crowd.

"You know, they have carts for your trunk, right?" He asked with an amused smile.

"Why no, I did not know that Draco, but it would have been lovely if SOMEONE could have told me before hand." She shot back at him, the same jovial expression plastered on her face.

"Maybe I just wanted to see you suffer" he retorted, then he sighed and took her trunk and owl from her and set them aside to give her a warm hug.

She hugged back tightly, glad to see her cousin after almost a year with little to no contact.

"You know, I really missed you Charlie" He muttered with his chin resting on top of her head.

"I know Draco, I missed you too. I'm glad we can finally go to the same school" She replied, breaking the hug. 

Then came the call from Draco's father

"Come now children, we wouldn't want you to miss the train." They obeyed, Charlotte with a respectful nod and Draco with a

"Yes father."

Then, suddenly, Draco took his own trunk and ran right into the wall and disappeared. Charlotte, having not known where to go before hand had now pieced together

where the platform was. 

"Nice to see you Uncle Lucius, Aunt Narcissa!" She said as she gave her aunt a hug and waved goodbye before walking through the wall to

the platform. When she came to the other side, she saw it, the shining red locomotive towering in front of her that was the Hogwarts express. She had seen it in books, but never did she think it would be this impressive.

Draco had been waiting for her and caught her staring

"Come on Charlie, you look like a first year, let's get on the train"

She nodded with a smile as she lightly punched his arm and began to follow him onto the train and past several compartments before he stopped at one near the end. 

He opened the door and looked inside

"Any room for two in here guys?" He asked his friends, meaning was there anyone they could kick out.

"Sorry Draco!", Pansy Parkinson replied. We only saved room for you, we didn't know you'd be bringing a friend!"

Draco turned to Charlotte,a bit annoyed, he said

"it really sucks that there isn't room enough for the both of us, but I guess we can get a different compartment togeth-"

"No, Draco, I'm fine! I can find somewhere to sit on my own, you stay with your friends!" Charlotte interjected.

"Are you sure?" He asked, hesitant.

"Positive" she replied.

"Okay, but before you leave, I think it would be wise to introduce you to my friends so Pansy here can stop giving you death glares. Probably thinks you're my damn girlfriend or something. Let's just say she's not the brightest girl you'll meet" 

Charlotte laughed at that and let Draco introduce her, taking in all of the new names whilst saying hello.

After that was over, Charlotte took her things and wandered about until she found a compartment that only had four people inside. It being nearly the only one not filled to capacity, she opened the door cautiously and asked

"Do you mind if I sit with you guys? It seems everywhere else is full" 

* * *

**I know, I know, it seems kind of short, doesn't it? But I'm just starting, I've got big plans for this story! Tell me what you think! I'm excited to hear!**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
